


Good Morning

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Reader-Insert, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: A great way to start your morning with Dean.





	

The feel of warm full lips pressing along the back of your hairline and a hand kneading your breast under your t-shirt roused you slowly from sleep in the warm motel bed you shared with Dean. His fingers plucking at your nipple, drawing it into a stiff peak, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

A sigh fell from your lips as Dean left open mouth kisses along the side of your neck, his hand skirting over to the other breast to tease its nipple before running his calloused hand back to your side and down to pull your hips back against him. Dean’s erection fitting snuggly against your backside as you pushed back, your eyes still shut.

You ground your hips back against Dean as he groaned quietly into your ear and trailed his fingers to the waist band of the underwear you wore, slipping under the elastic to caress your folds, already damp for his ministrations on your breasts.

He slid the tip of his middle finger between your folds, pressing down firmly on your clit before circling it, your eyes snapping open to look at the bed across from yours.

It was empty and the faint light from the window meant Sam was out on his morning run. You let your moans fill the room as Dean quickened the movement of his finger on your clit, trailing it down to your wet entrance, sinking in to thrust in and out, rubbing against your sweet spot, the palm of his hand grinding against your swollen clit.

You reached behind you to slip your own hand under the band of Dean’s boxers, gripping his erection and giving it a few languish tugs, crying out when Dean worked a second finger into you.

Dean continued to push you closer to the edge, his mouth still sucking marks into your neck until you pulled your hand away from his cock, tugging at the waist band to free him from their confines.

Dean took the hint for more and pulled his fingers out of your heat to pull your own underwear to your ankles where you kicked them off to tangle in the bottom of the blanket you were still under.

You felt Dean shift, pulling the arm you had been resting on out from under your head to prop himself up on his elbow to gain a better angle to enter you from behind. Your warm heat enveloping Dean’s hard shaft, his hand gripping at your hip again to bring you closer as his hips pushed against yours.

His thrusts were slow at first, drawing quiet moans from you as a burning heat built in your core. The bed gave tiny squeaks as it rocked slightly till Dean speed up his movements, chasing the orgasm he knew he was going to have soon, your pussy tighter in this angle along with its wet warmth driving him closer.

Dean’s hips started to lose rhythm and he moved his hand from your hip back down to your clit, rubbing harsh circles with two fingers, hope you would cum before he did.

Dean bit at your shoulder till you leaned back, twisting at the waist to kiss him, his lips wet from kissing your neck. You pushed your tongue into his mouth needing to taste him while pulling your shirt up just over your breasts so you could feel more of Dean’s bare skin on yours, thankful he had only slept in boxers the night before.

He growled into your mouth, his cock pulsating and jumping as he came first, his cum coating your walls and leaking out to drip onto your thighs. Dean’s fingers moved at a lightening quick speed on your clit while his pelvis still pounded into yours, moans of pleasure echoing off the motel walls as you pulled away from Dean‘s kiss.

The heat in your belly spread till it consumed you, your back arching as your nerve ending felt like they were on fire from the intensity of your orgasm around Dean’s rapidly softening cock. His fingers circling your clit till your walls stopped fluttering and you stopped arching relaxing back against him again.

Dean pulled out slowly groaning at the loss of your warmth as he rolled you to your back, his hand tilting your face towards him so he could kiss you again. Dean rubbed his thumb along your jaw line, resting his forehead against yours.

“Morning,” his voice still hoarse from sleep.

You smiled looking into his clear green orbs, “good morning.”


End file.
